1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for correcting a shake of a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a subject is photographed by a digital image processing apparatus, movement, such as a shake of a hand or body by the user, may make the image appear unclear and blurry. The quality of the digital photographing apparatus is often measured by the quality of the images photographed by the digital image processing apparatus, and images that appear unclear and blurry are often regarded as having a low quality.